Hear What Flowers Says
by EXO Cumi
Summary: Valentine Special. Dengarkan bahasa bunga. Karena banyak bunga yang mampu menggambarkan dan menyatakan persaan kita, dengan baik, melebihi kata kata semata. EXO! ChanBaek! HunHan! SuD.O! GS! Typos(maybe) 3OTP!


Hear What Flowers Says

-CHANBAEK-

The Lilac Mauve and The Pink and White Roses  
>(-I Love You Still and Always Will)<p>

Terlihat seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil, tengah merenung menatapi setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapanya. Iya, kini ia tengah berada di tengah keramaian taman bermain.

Tidak, bukan karena ia sedang ingin bermain ditaman ini. Tetapi, karena seseorang yang ingin ia temui di sini.

Yeoja itu merenung, menghadap ke bawah melihat bunga Lilac Mauve. Bunga yang berarti, Do you still love me?

Tidak, bukan ia ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya, ia hanya ingin mengatakan segala perasaannya yang telah ia pendam beberapa lama ini.

#Flashback

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sepasang kekasih yang begitu serasi. Iya begitu serasi hingga dia datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Huang YiEun. Seorang yeoja blasteran Cina-Korea yang menghalangi hubungan Chanyeol & Baekhyun.

Tidak, hubungan itu hanya hubungan gelap. Apakah kalian heran mengapa Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya?

Ia pernah melihat Chanyeol dan yeoja itu berciuman di rooftop sekolah, tempat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dimulai.

Yeoja mungil itu menangis, dan segera pergi dari rooftop. Dan semenjak itu semua berubah. Chanyeol semakin menjauh dari Baekhyun dan hubungan mereka semakin renggang kini.

#Flashback End

Yeoja itu terlihat tersenyum kecut. Sedih, kecewa, dan terluka. Semua itu terpancar di mata indah sang yeoja.

Biasanya, ia selalu mengajak namjachingunya itu berkencan atau sekedar ketemuan, tetapi ia harus selalu menelan kekecewaan karena sang namjachingu selalu menolaknya secara mentah mentah.

Tak terasa, setelah merenungi segala hal, Baekhyun baru menyadari jika hari telah beranjak sore. Ia melihat ke arah arlojinya, dan sudah pukul 5 sore, berarti, sudah 3 jam tepat ia duduk dan menunggu disini.

"Yah, sepertinya ia memang tak datang." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah bunga Lilac Mauve yang berada di sebelahnya. Perlahan, ia berdiri, membawa sejuta kekecewaan yang terus mengikuti setiap gerakan tubuhnya. Baekhyun tahu, kini semua sudah terlambat. Chanyeol tidak akan datang, dan semua usahanya sia sia saja.

Ia menunduk sedikit, mengambil bunga Lilac Mauve yang mulai sedikit layu itu. Yah mungkin Baekhyun benar benar akan memajang bunga tersebut di apartemennya, mungkin.

Baru dua langkah Baekhyun melangkah dan ...

GREP

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang tengah memeluk pinggangnya kini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau datang..." Ujarnya lirih.  
>"Ku kira, kau tak akan datang dan memilih bersama yeoja itu, Yieun, tak usah penasaran aku mengetahui namanya dari mana." Lanjut Baekhyun perlahan, dan perlahan juga krystal bening itu meluncur. Chanyeol masih terdiam, dan semakin terdian di kala ia mendengar isakan yeoja mungil itu.<br>"Hiks, seharusnya, kau tak perlu menemuiku, seharusnya kau meninggalkanku saja, aku sudah lelah, Chanyeol-ah." Ujarnya dan terisak pelan.  
>"Mianhae Baek, aku seharusnya tahu, jika Yieun hanya mempermainkanku saja, mian, mianhae." Ujar namja jangkung itu dan perlahan ia membalik tubuh yeoja mungil-nya itu.<p>

Chanyeol tertegun melihat wajah yeojanya itu penuh dengan air mata. Pandangannya kemudian teralih ke arah bunga yang di genggam oleh yeoja itu. Lilac Mauve. Chanyeol tahu artinya, dulu, ia dan Baekhyun sering sekali mempelajari bahasa bahasa bunga, dan ia tahu apa artinya bunga itu, "Do You Still Love Me?" Dan perlahan, ia meraih bunga di tangan yeoja itu dan menggantinya dengan bunga yang ia bawa. Bunga Mawar Pink dan Putih, bunga yang berarti "I Love You, Still and Always Will." Baekhyun tertegun melihat bunga itu.

"Kau, kau.."  
>"Ne, aku masih mencintaimu, saranghae."<p>

.

.  
>CHU<p>

.

.  
>_<p>

-HUNHAN-

The Akasia an The Red Carnation  
>(-The Secret Admirer)<p>

Kini, seorang gadis tengah berjalan ke arah lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang ia tinggalkan disana.

Ketika yeoja itu membuka lokernya, ia kembali menemukan itu... Bunga akasia dan sebuah coklat dan kertas.

Ia mendengus. Mengambil kemudian membaca kertas itu...

"Hei Luhanie, Besok hari valentine... Hmm semoga valentinemu indah! I Love You, Saranghaeyo, Wo ai ni, Aishiteru :*"

Luhan kembali mendengus. Tak menyadari, jika kini seseorang tengah melihat ke arahnya, dari balik pintu kelasnya. Seseprang itu tersenyum.

Luhan berjalan mendekati tong sampah, kemudian membuang bunga akasia, surat, dan coklat itu, membuat seseorang yang semenjak tadi memperhatikannya dari balik pintu memudarkan senyum yang tadi diulasnya dengan manis. Merubah rautnya jadi sendu, tetapi tetap memperhatikan yeoja itu.

"Bagiku, siapapun kau, kau adalah pengacut. Bagaimana jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu langsung? Mungkin itu membuatku lebih menghargaimu... Ya walaupun aku tak mungkin menerimamu karena..." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Sehun-sosok dibalik pintu tersebut- menahan nafasnya. "Aku telah mencintai orang lain.." Ujar Luhan.

PRANG

Hancur sudah. Semua sudah hancur, hati Sehun, pertahanan Sehun, segala penyemangat yang telah Sehun bangun, dan... Hancur sudah semangat Sehun untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Entahlah, tapi bagi Sehun, Luhan yang begitu dekat denganya -mereka adalah sahabat dekat- tersa begitu jauh, dan kini semakin jauh darinya. Sehun menghela nafas sesaat, ia rasa ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan; walaupun ia tahu kesempatannya kecil...

KRIING...

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Bel yang menandakan istirahat telah berakhir. Luhan masuk ke dalam kelasnya, kemudian duduk di bangkunya-yang berada tepat di samping Sehun-.

Sehun menghela nafas sesaat. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan, tanpa disadari Luhan, dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Lu... Besok, datanglah ke taman belakan sekolah, aku akan menunggumu, tepat pukul 06.00 PM. Kumohon..." Ujar Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya Sehun seperti ini, kemudian ia menaikkan bahunya dan dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar. Ia akan mengatakanya. Ia harus. Mungkin ia akan membawa bunga akasia, coklat dan surat lagi, tetapi tidak dengan tinta hitam seperti biasanya, mungkin dengan tinta biru? Mungkin.

SKIP TIME

Kini Sehun telah berada di taman belakang sekolah, dengan sebucket bunga akasia, coklat, dan.. Surat. Surat yang menggambarkan seluruh isi hati Sehun, surat yang bertuliskan dengan tinta berwarna biru cerah, dengan puluhan tulisan manis yang tertata rapi di kertas itu.

Sepertinya sudah cukup lama Sehun menunggu. Ia menoleh ke arah arloji yang ia gunakan...

06.55 PM.

Sehun menghela nafas...

#Flashback

"Ah! Aku akan menunggumu selama satu jam. Jika itu lebih, walaupun 1 menit kau tak datang... Maka, aku akan pergi" ujar Sehun pada Luhan. 'Dan mungkin aku akan benar benar pergi dari kehidupanmu...' Lanjut Sehun dalam hati, sambil menghela nafas pendek.

"Baiklah..." Jawab Luhan dan tersenyum. Membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengusak pelan rambut yeoja itu.

#Flashback End

Sehun kembali menghela nafas, kembali melihat ke arah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

06.56 PM

Hanya ada waktu 4 menit. Sehun ingin beranjak, tetapi ia harus optimis pada janjinya. Tepat 1 jam, dan sekarang ia masih memiliki wakti selama kurang lebih tak lebih dari 4 menit.

Ia merasa pertahanannya mulai hancur, ia merasa hatinya mulai mergemuruh sakit, ia merasa semua akan berubah, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia melupakan Luhan, dan semua fikiran fikiran tersebut lenyap ketika ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya di leher.

GREP

Dan ia menoleh pada pemilik tangan tersebut. Dan... Betapa terkejutnya udia kelika melihat Luhan kini tengah memeluknya. Kembali melirik ke arah jam...

07.00 PM

Sangat tepat waktu.

"Aku belum terlambatkan?" Tanya Luhan.  
>"Jika kau terlamabat 1 detik saja, mungkin kau sudah tak lagi menemukanku disini..." Ujar Sehun. Luhan terkekeh.<p>

Sehun dengan sigap berbalik dan memberikan; bunga akasia, coklat, dan surat yang ia bawa, kepada Luhan.

Luhan terdiam dia ingat ini, bunga ini, tulisan ini, dan coklat ini, dia ingat.

"Ja-jadi... Kau..." Ucapan Luhan terpotong.  
>"Ne, selama ini, akulah pengecut itu, akulah yang selalu memberi,u semua ini..." Ujar Sehun terpotong. "Aku tahu kau menyukai orang lain. Tetapi biarlah kau tahu, aku-" Ucapan Sehun terpotong.<p>

CHU

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunnie..." Ujar Luhan setelah mencium Sehun.  
>"Jadi, kau..."<br>"Iya, aku mencintaimu..." Dan Luhan mengganti Bunga akasia yang dibawa Sehun, dengan bunga carnation berwarna merah.

Red Carnation; My Heart aches to you.

Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kemudian menatap ke arah Luhan tak percaya. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk; menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

GREP

Dan Sehun kembali memeluk yeoja itu.

"Saranghae, nae Luhannie..."

SuD.O

The White and Red Tulip  
>(Love Deklaration.)<p>

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah menangis dengan membawa stangkai bunga tulip putih.

Tulip Putih ; putus cinta.

Ya, yeoja ini baru saja berakhir dengan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya itu memberi setangkai bunga tulip putih, dan meminta berakhir. Ia menjelaskan tentang orang lain yang menjalin hunbungan denganya.

Kyungsoo-nama yeoja itu- kembali menangis mengingat hubungan yang telah ia bangun bersama Jongin-mantan kekasihnya- kandas begitu saja, karena seorang lain bernama Yixing.

Hubungan yang terjalin indah mulai 5 tahun yang lalu. Hubungan yang baik baik saja, hubungan yang indah, dan semuanya musnah.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang namja, berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia sama saja dengan Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon-nama namja itu- tengah berjalan dengan membawa setangkai bunga tulip putih juga. Tepat sekali. Ia baru saja berakhir dengan kekesihnya yang memberi tulip itu, karena orang ketiga.

Joonmyeon berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian bertanya.

" , boleh saya duduk di sini?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian Joonmyeon mulai duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Hening. Suasana tersebut yang menyelimuti atmosfer mereka. Joonmyeon berdehem, mencoba memecah keheningan; membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi.. Kau habis diputuskan pacarmu?" Joonmyeon bertanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian bertanya.  
>"Apakah kau juga?"<br>"Ne."  
>"Berarti kita senasib?"<br>"Haha, mungkin."  
>"Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Joneun Kim Joonmyeon ibnida. Baghabta." Ujar Joonmyeon.<br>"Joneun Do Kyungsoo ibnida. Nado banghabta."  
>"Eum.. Boleh aku meminta nomor telepone mu? Sepertinya kita bisa menjadi teman dekat!" Ujar Joonmyeon.<br>"Eoh baiklah..." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan iphonenya dari dalam tas, kemudian memberi nomornya pada Joonmyeon.  
>"Ah, jeongmal ghamsahabnida, Kyungsoo-ya. Bolehkan ku panggil begitu?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo mengangguk.<br>"Tersenyumlah, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika tersenyum." Ujar Joonmyeon dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia berbicara lagi.  
>"Ah, aku harus pergi, lekas pulanglah Kyungsoo, nanti aku akan menelpon mu! Semoga kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat!" Ujar Joonmyeon. Dan pergi daei sana, Kyungsoo pun beranjak, tidak pulang, melainkan ke cafe milik temannya.<p>

SKIP TIME

Sekarang Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat dekat. Dan hari ini, entah mengapa, Joonmyeon menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang ke tempat pertamakali mereka bertemu 2 bulan yang lalu.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di taman ini. Dimana ia dan Joonmyeon bertemu. Jujur, dalam dua bulan terakhir ini, ia merasa... Berbeda, ia mungkin telah jatuh cinta pada Joonmyeon. Mungkin.

Memikirkan itu saja, pipi Kyungsoo sudah memerah sempurna. Kini ia masih melangkah, mendekat ke bangku taman waktu itu, dan disana, ia menemukan Joonmyeon yang tersenyum ke arahnya, dengan 1 tangkai bunga tulip Merah.

Tulip Merah ; Deklarasi Cinta.

Kyungsoo tercengang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Joonmyeon yang tersenyum -dengan sangat tampan- berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, yang masih tersengang, kemudian namja itu berlutut perlahan, dan menyerahkan setangkai tulip merah pada Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini, di hari valentine tahun ini, disaksikan oleh tempat dimana kita bertemu, dan... Setangkai tulip putih yang berganti menjadi tulip merah ini. Aku mendeklarasikan cintaku padamu. So Kyungsoo-ya, whould you be mine?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo menitihkan airmatanya, terharu. Kemudian mengangguk dan menjawab.  
>"Yes, i do." Jawabnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum senang, menyerahkan tulip itu, kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo.<p>

"Saranghaeyo..." Ujarnya.

CHU

"Nado.."

END

OKAY...

MAAPKAN AUTHOR YANG HANYA MEMBUAT 3OTP. WAKTU G MEMADAI.

Thx yg udah baca, happy valentine,#telat20menit.

사랑해요  
>我爱你<p>

mian bnyk typos, ngejar waktu soalny.

RnR JUSEYO


End file.
